


Wakey Wakey

by chogibin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: ;)), Angst?, Unrequited Love, but from who?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 05:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18440372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chogibin/pseuds/chogibin
Summary: When Jung Yoonoh smiles, Kim Dongyoung's whole world lights up.





	Wakey Wakey

**Author's Note:**

> uHHHhhhhhhHHhh  
> this is my first NCT fic plz be nice  
> i don't read over my work so plz tell me about errors
> 
> apparently i can't write fluff either, so we die like kings in angst?  
> does this even count as angst? lmao
> 
> apologies for my writing, i'm tryna get used to writing fics

Yoonoh turned over to Dongyoung and smiled brightly, his dimples showing and his eyes turning into two little moons.  Dongyoung smiled back, flashing his bright teeth.  Yoonoh and Dongyoung were notorious for being the cutest couple on campus.  They were constantly affectionate towards each other, and while the general population usually hates that kind of stuff, for once they didn’t.  Dongyoung leaned down and kissed Yoonoh on the cheek.  “How was your day?”  Dongyoung asked as he sat down beside Yoonoh on the lunch bench.  
Yoonoh winked at Dongyoung.  “Better now that you’re here.”  
Dongyoung blushed.  They might be dating, but cheesy things will always affect him.  Yoonoh saw his boyfriend’s bright cheeks and squeezed them lightly, “so cute, my shy little bunny.”  
“Shut up, peach.”  Dongyoung said, while rolling his eyes and trying to fight the smile.

“Cheese central,” Ten commented.  Yuta hummed in agreement.  
“I refuse to see any agreement from you, Yuta.  You’re constantly coddling Sicheng.  At this stage, I kinda pity the boy.”  Dongyoung replied.   
And Yuta, as the very mature man he is, stuck his tongue out at the boy.

From the corner of his eye, Dongyoung could see Yoonoh check his phone and then get up.  “Where ya going?”  Dongyoung asked, genuinely curious.  
“Johnny needs my help, he accidentally ordered too many balloons for the basketball team party.”  Yoonoh said, laughing.  
Dongyoung laughed too.  “Sounds very Johnny.”  
Yoonoh smiled at Dongyoung and leaned in to-

.

 

“Kim Dongyoung!  Stop ignoring me!”  Dongyoung heard, his fantasy being cut short.  
Dongyoung whined loudly, “Yuta!  You cut me off at the good part!”  
Yuta stared at the man in disgust.  “I don’t even want to imagine what you were thinking about.”    
Dongyoung started hitting Yuta with his bag, “not like that you dirty minded-“

Yuta knew the look that Dongyoung had previously.  It was his ‘I’m-fantasising-about-Jung-Yoonoh-again’ look.  As much as he and Ten tease Dongyoung, they both just wished that he would finally give up on it.  Continuing with this would just hurt his feelings.  They’ve tried telling him this, on multiple occasions, yet he never listens.

“Yuta, act natural, Yoonoh just entered the hall,” Dongyoung fretted.  
Yuta sighed once again, his eyes flicking between Yoonoh and Dongyoung.  His heart broke as he saw the dejected look that Dongyoung got whenever Yoonoh sat down beside Lee Taeyong.  Lee Taeyong, leader of the NCT dance crew, top in all his subjects and Jung Yoonoh’s boyfriend.  You’d assume that since he’s Yoonoh’s boyfriend, that Dongyoung would hate Taeyong.  But it’s anything but that.  Dongyoung actually finds Taeyong to be one of the nicest people he knows, even if they’re only at acquaintance level.  That’s why it’s even more painful that he’s dating Yoonoh.

“Dongyoung, Ten and I have said this many times.  You should give up on your feelings.”  Yuta smiled sadly at the boy.  
Dongyoung smiled, his smile holding pain that he’s carried for 3 years.  3 years of pining for the same boy.  “I would if I could.”  
Yuta was about to change the topic of conversation when the bell went, signalling that lunch was over.

“Sorry, Yuta, gotta go.  English next, and you know how Mrs Briar gets whenever people are late.”  Dongyoung said, running off, not giving Yuta any time to reply.

.

That night originally going to be like every other, but after hours of thought, Dongyoung finally decided to stop with his pining.  His grades were pretty average, so instead of pining, he could study or spend more time with Yuta and Ten.  He noticed how he managed to make every conversation of theirs about Yoonoh.  Maybe that’s why Ten was eating lunch with them less and less.  He didn’t want to be the cause of their rip.  With his new mindset Dongyoung headed to the groupchat, a wordy message ready to send.

> **10:** exactly why aliens are fake  
>  **mountain man:** fALSE  
>  **bunbunbun:** hey guys I wanna say something  
>  **10:** speak, young man  
>  **mountain man:** yee what he said  
>  **bunbunbun:**   I’ve noticed that all of our conversations have been about a certain Jung Yoonoh and I know that the fact that they are is dumb.  I don’t want our entire friendship to be me pitying myself and pining over a man that barely knows I exist.  So I’m going to reform myself!  No Jung Yoonoh talk from me now.  Instead of fantasising I’m now going to actually pay attention to teachers and speak to you two more.  And I give you both full control over being able to hit me if I speak about Yoonoh.  
>  **10:** aw lit an opportunity to hit Dongyoung.  Sign me up  
>  **bunbunbun:** never mind I regret doing this  
>  **10:** lmao jk m8 I lov u  
> 

Dongyoung breathed out a sigh of relief, glad that Ten didn’t take the subject too seriously.  He was going to change.  It’ll take time, but it’ll happen.  He knows it.  Especially with his friends on his side.

Kim Dongyoung was happy.

.

Yuta stared down at his phone, focusing on the draft he had saved.  The draft he has saved for a certain Kim Dongyoung.  Every time he texts Dongyoung, this message is always there.  Asking him to send it.  But he never does.  He’s too scared to.  Too scared of losing his friend, too scared of losing the light of his life, too scared of losing his reason to smile. 

_Too scared of rejection._

**To bunbunbun**  
_I love you_

Nakamoto Yuta was scared of losing it all.  But most of all, he was in love with his best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me!!!  
> twitter: chogibin  
> tumblr: chogibin


End file.
